


Regret

by guardiancastiel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Nightmares of parent's death, guilt - Warning, shame - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardiancastiel/pseuds/guardiancastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako is stoic, but behind closed doors and with Iroh - he reveals his true feelings about being a Firebender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely rare pair!

**Title** : Regret  
 **Author** : [](http://guardiancastiel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://guardiancastiel.livejournal.com/)**guardiancastiel**  
 **Rating** : PG-13/R  
 **Genre and/or Pairing** : Slash, young! General Iroh/Mako  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of these characters.  
 **Spoilers** : All seasons of Legend of Korra  
 **Warnings** : Nightmares of parent's death, shame, guilt  
 **Labels** : Fanfic  
 **Word Count** : Drabble 148  
 **Summary** : Mako is stoic, but behind closed doors and with Iroh - he reveals his true feelings about being a Firebender.  
 **Author's Note** : My lovely rare pair!

Iroh massaged Mako's shoulders in hopes of calming the young man's nerves before bed. He didn't show it and he never told anyone except for Iroh, but sometimes the shame and guilt of being born a Firebender weighed too heavy for Mako to bear.

He had dreams of flames engulfing his parents – dreams so vivid he could smell their burning flesh. He awoke late at night in a cold sweat, his stomach lurching from the stench.

Iroh would hush his heavy breathing and kiss his neck. Mako was grateful for Iroh. With Korra and Asami off on their extended vacation in the Spirit World and Bolin completely engrossed with Opal, he had been virtually alone until Iroh had became a permanent figure in his life.

But even with Iroh's reassuring presence Mako wondered when – if ever – would his regret leave him.  



End file.
